With You
by RemixTia
Summary: Tired of her life, Kagome ran away from home and got stuck in a magical journey with a gorgeous silverhaired hanyou. IK
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **First story. Hope you like it. Review and tell me if you don't.

** With You**

** Chapter – 1**

** The Beginning**

* * *

"No, Sango…I won't be able to come," Kagome said, intertwining her fingers in the telephone wire nervously.

She glanced at her watch and sighed in relief. Her mother won't be coming home for another hour or so.

"But, Kagome, you just _have_ to come! It won't be any fun without you," came her best friend's voice.

"I really can't, Sango. I have lots of studying to do and some projects to make."

"Oh, well, alright. I still think that you should join my school. They don't give you any work in the holidays," said Sango, disappointment lacing her voice.

Kagome was just about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Uh, Sango, I've got to rush. See you later. Have fun at the party. Bye!"

She hurriedly put down the receiver and ran towards the door just as the bell rang a second time.

"Kagome, how long does it takes you to open the door?" said her mother appearing quite annoyed. She thrust the bags of groceries into Kagome's hands and walked straight towards her room. The door closed softly and Kagome sighed in relief.

'Looks like Mom isn't in the mood to hit me,' she thought, placing the heavy bags on the dining table. She put away everything and was just going towards her room when the phone rang. She went back and picked it up.

"Hello, good afternoon," she said.

"Hi, Kagome. It's me, Ayumi. Sango told me that you won't be coming for my birthday party," said a high-pitched voice from the other end. "Come on, Kags. It's my birthday. You can't do this!"

Kagome mentally shook her head. She should've known that Sango wouldn't give up so easily. "I've already told Sango that I won't be able to come because of my school work. Am really sorry."

"Whom are you talking to?"

Kagome whirled round and the phone dropped from her hands. "Um…a friend of mine. She…uh…called me up and it's her birthday…I won't go, I promise. You see…she…"

"Shut up!" her mother barked and picked up the phone. "Hello, dear, you see, my Kagome has lot of work to do. So, she won't be able to come. Hope you understand." She put the phone without another word and turned to her.

"So, you've been calling your friends up behind my back," she said, her voice quite calm.

Her heart beating fast, she shook her head. "No, mother. Sango called…before Ayumi…asking me to come to her party and…I refused. I didn't call…either of them."

"Oh really, and I'm supposed to believe that. You bitch! I know you're lying. And you do know that I hate people who lie, don't you?"

"Y-yes, b-but am not lying," Kagome whispered, the tears pricking her eyes.

"And…you know what punishment I've for liars?" asked her mother.

"Yes, b-but M-mom, I swear I didn't call them…" her voice died away as she saw her mother take out a whip from behind her back. "No, mother, please. Don't hit me. I swear I'm telling the truth…"

She screamed as the whip made contact with her skin.

* * *

I know… I know…short and boring. I'll update soon. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews. Hope that you like it.

**With You**

**Chapter – 2**

**The Beginning- Part II**

* * *

She looked at the moon shining at her window and a tear slipped from her eyes. It had been two years since her father had died and since then the love her mother had had for her had disappeared. She tried to get up from her current place on the chair near the window and winced. Her mother had beaten her till she was nearly unconscious. It seemed that everything she did, seemed to irritate her.

"Oh, Daddy, I wish you were here," she whispered, resigning herself to spending the night in the chair. Thankfully, it was quite comfortable.

She really didn't know why her mother hated her so much. It was almost as if she thought she was the cause of her Daddy's death. But how could it be so? She hadn't even been here then. She had been at school, doing her tests.

"I wish I could escape from all this," she thought aloud.

"I will help you, if you trust me," said a male voice from inside her head.

She jumped and stared wildly around and cried out as her sides protested. "I must be going mad," she shook her head as if to clear it and closed her eyes.

"Stupid wench," the voice muttered under his breath and she opened her eyes again in shock.

"What the -? Who the hell _are _you?" she asked an empty room, feeling quite foolish.

"You don't need to know that now. I'll help you get away from this life if you trust me."

"If…I trust you? What are you talking about? Where are you? How can you help me? And…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted the voice. "Go slow, wench. One question at a time. The answer to your first one is – duh, am talking about helping you escape. Second question – Right now, am in your head. Third question – Am only going to tell you that if you trust me."

Trust him? Trust _him?_ Trust a voice inside her head? She was beginning to fell irritated. "Give me a reason to trust you," she said, rubbing her eyes. "You are a _voice_ inside my head, you keep on saying insane things that make me question my sanity, and you're rude and arrogant. How the hell am I supposed to trust you?"

"Feh! Either you do that or stay here. It's your choice. Now what have you decided?"

"Hello! This is all so sudden…I need time to think," she said quietly.

"Fine, you have exactly five seconds," said the voice grumpily.

"Five seconds! Oh, you jerk. Fine, I trust you. Now tell me," she shouted and then stopped. Damn, what if her mother had woken up?

The click of a door of a room confirmed her suspicions.

Now what was she to do?

"You're sure an idiot, aren't you?" came the voice from inside her head in a much softer tone. "Now, I would have to use my magic to help you and that old hag has given me pretty little."

Before, Kagome had time to respond, the bedroom door opened. "Kagome, I see that you haven't learnt your lesson yet. What's with this shouting at this unearthly hour?"

"Um…I had a bad dream…and I woke up and…it was too late and I…couldn't…" she left the sentence incomplete and jumbled up, not knowing what she was saying, because of her fear.

"Oh, alright. Fine. Now, go to sleep and let me sleep," saying this her mother, turned and closed the door behind her.

Kagome blinked once, and then twice. How had that happened? Her mother needed only a small reason to beat her and she had given her quite a big one. Then…? The voice!

"Hello? Mr. Voice? Are you there?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Ms. Shout, I am," the voice spoke up.

"Hey, don't call me Ms. Shout, I have a name, you know."

"Hey, don't call me Mr. Voice, I have a name too, you know," the voice imitated her.

"Well, you jackass, you haven't told me your name yet."

"Well, you bitch, you haven't told me your name either."

"Arrrgh! Stop imitating me!" she nearly screamed.

"Keep it low, bitch. Am not going to save you again."

She took a deep breath. Then another. God, this jerk was so annoying!

"Fine…I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she asked him quietly.

"That's like a good girl. My cool name is Inuyasha and let me tell you your name sucks."

"Nice to meet – what! You stupid jerk! You-you…"

"Shut up, wench. I'm tired of arguing with you. Let's get down to business."

Yeah right, and she was the one who had started it in the first place, she fumed. She crossed her arms and waited.

"Well, the thing is that I need your help," began the voice. "Am a hanyou and…"

"What's a hanyou?" Kagome interrupted him.

"It means," the voice replied sounding quite aggravated. "I'm a half-demon. Now don't you dare shout, wench. I just saved your ass, so I can't be that bad. Think wench, think calmly. You…"

Kagome sweat dropped as he kept on going on. "Inuyasha…"

"What bitch?"

"Did I scream?"

"Um…no."

"Did I say anything?"

"Um…not really."

"Then why the hell do you think I'd be revolted to know you're a half-demon?" she demanded. "I think half-demons are quite cool…except you, of course."

"Oh…what! Hey!"

"Well, continue…" Kagome said, curious.

"Yeah…right," the voice said quietly. "Am a hanyou. And the thing is that…I change into a full-fledged demon on the new moon. And…then, I start destroying villages, people…"

"Oh," was all Kagome could say.

"I need a jewel…The Shikon-no-tama. I can't keep on hurting people. Especially the people I love…"

"Did you lose someone?" she asked him, noticing the way his voice cracked at the end.

"None of your business, wench," said the voice. "You need to help me find out."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she asked him, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

"That I really don't know. Only the old hag does."

"Old hag?"

"An old woman."

"Doesn't the old woman have a name?" she asked him, her anger sparked again. The woman was obviously trying to help him and he was being so rude.

"Yeah…Kaede," the voice said, gruffly.

"Good boy," she said without thinking.

"I'm not a dog!" the voice growled.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, well, whatever," Kagome said, not paying attention. How was she supposed to get out of here? What would she tell her friends? Her education?

"No need to worry about that, girl. You wouldn't need your friends there and nor your education."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well, duh," was all he said, before adding. "You'd better be ready by six in the evening. I have to go now. Bye!"

"Hey, wait. What-?" but the voice had disappeared. She sighed and closed her eyes. She would probably wake up and find it was all a dream. How she wished it was all true but it couldn't be possible. She was stuck here, alone with her mother for a lifetime and she knew it.

* * *

Review, puhleeze! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews. Read on.

**With You**

**Chapter – 3**

**The Beginning- Part III**

* * *

"Mmmpghgff," Kagome muttered in her sleep as the sunlight hit her face. She tried to turn and hissed as a sharp pain shot through her. She slowly opened her eyes and then closed them again as the light hurt her eyes. Turning her face away, she opened them. She was still in her chair, though now quite stiff.

Then she remembered. The voice…Inuyasha…hanyou everything.

She wondered if it could have been a dream. A wonderful dream that too. One in which she was free at last. Sometimes life could be so cruel. It showed you things that could never be yours.

She somehow got up and walked slowly and carefully towards her bathroom.

Performing her morning duties she came out. She slowly walked towards her bed and lied down. Her body was hurting so much. And to think that she would have more of the bruises from her encounter with her mother sometime today…she sighed. She would have to bear it. Nothing could be done. She had suffered before… she would suffer now. Her life was an ocean of suffering. Well, nothing would come out of lying here and wallowing in self-pity. She wasn't that type of a person and never would be. Kagome Higurashi was brave.

She got up again and walked towards the cupboard. Changing into a blue sleeveless top and shorts, she went downstairs. Every step, making her flinch. Her mother wasn't anywhere in sight and Kagome assumed that she must have gone early to work.

She opened the fridge and took out some fruits. After having her breakfast, she took out her school bag and opening her history textbook, began to study.

AFTER TWO HOURS

"Enough of this history now," Kagome said to herself, putting down the book. "It's eating my brains."

She looked at the clock and saw it was 1 in the afternoon.

'What should I do now? Perhaps, I can just go for a walk.' She took her key and locked the door, knowing that her mother carried a duplicate.

She had just started walking, when she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around but saw no one. Seeing a general store, she went inside, intending to while away the time.

"Can I help you, miss?" a pleasant voice asked her. She turned and saw a girl about her age with golden hair and deep green eyes. The girl had an American accent.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm just looking around."

"Oh! Well, as you wish. I'm Diana Stevenson, by the way."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said extending her hand. Diana took it with a smile.

They kept chatting and Kagome warmed up to her. "I'm leaving in 15 minutes. Would you like to hang out at that café just near here?" Diana asked her.

"Sure," Kagome said.

"Wait for me here, will you? That customer is looking quite lost. After that, we can leave," she said, winking at her and going over to guide a middle-aged man with brown shoulder-length hair.

Somebody bumped into her and she would have fallen had she not been caught in time by strong hands. She tried to turn but the person held her tightly against him, holding her by the waist.

"Thanks for making my job easy, wench," said a deep male voice.

'The voice! Inu-Inuyasha? So, it wasn't a dream.' Her eyes opened wide. "You!"

"Yes, me. Now let's go." He made as if pick her up.

"No, wait. Not now. I've to go out right now with a friend of mine."

"I'm getting late, girl. Can't wait."

"Hello, you are early, so how can you be late?" she demanded testily, struggling to get out of his hold, but his arms were like steel bands around her.

"I…well…feh!"

'How intelligent…' Kagome muttered inwardly, rolling her eyes. "Leave me, you jerk. If she comes here and sees us like this, she's going to think…" She stopped and blushed, realizing their position.

"Oh? Well, you can say I'm your boyfriend and you are going out with me," he said, sounding amused.

She elbowed him in the stomach hard and he let her go in surprise. "I'm going with her and you can't stop me."

She whirled towards him and stared. He had long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes, which were glaring at her right now. She saw two dog ears on his head and had an insane urge to touch them. She turned abruptly, his glare burning a hole in her back.

She hurried towards Diana and stopped by her side. She turned and smiled at her, taking her arm. "Yeah, let's go. I was just coming to get you."

'Whew, saved!' Kagome allowed herself to be dragged off by Diana.

* * *

"So, tell me about your life, Kagome," Diana said taking a sip of her cold coffee.

"M-my life," Kagome repeated startled. Now, what was she supposed to say? "My father died long ago."

"Oh, am so sorry," she said sympathetically placing a hand on top of Kagome's. "I know how it feels. I lost my little brother along with my mother in a car accident when I was 13. Since, then I have been staying with my Aunt. She's sweet."

"Why not your father?" Kagome asked her, curious.

"He…left us when I was still a baby," Diana said in a small voice.

Kagome squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry too. We both have lost people we loved. But we both have learnt to move on, right?"

"Yes," Diana said smiling. "We have. Tell me about your friends."

"Oh, there are many. I'll tell you about my best friend, Sango…"

And they went on chatting, relating amusing stories to tell from their life. Kagome was immensely enjoying herself. That is…until she caught sight of him outside the café.

Diana excused herself to go to the restroom just as she caught a glimpse of familiar silver hair. He was signaling her to leave, she knew, but she ignored him and waited for Diana.

She came back running. "Kags, am so sorry. Have to leave in a hurry. I think I left my front door open and my Aunt isn't at home. Here's my card."

Kagome took the card with a forced smile. She stood up to hug her and she left. She then glared at Inuyasha. Somehow, she knew he was behind this. He was grinning at her. She nearly stamped her foot in annoyance. The jerk, the stupid arrogant jerk! Arrghhh!

She went storming out of the café and right up to him. "What did you do?" she asked him angrily.

"Nothing, just got bored and decided to play a trick," he said yawning. "Now, let's go." He moved as if to take her arm but she took a step back.

"No! I wouldn't come with you," she shouted at him, attracting quite a lot of attention their way.

"Fine! Go home and see what lies in wait for you," he growled back.

Her face paled. Oh shit! Her mother would kill her for sure if she went back for going out without her permission. But she couldn't plead with him to take her. She had too much pride for that.

"F-fine," she said stomping off. She walked at a furious pace for sometime before her anger drained out of her and she was left feeling helpless. Now what was she to do? She couldn't go back home, she couldn't sleep on the street, she had no relatives…Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away. No, she would not cry.

"Are you done, wench?"

She turned sharply to see him standing behind her. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"You," was his reply.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt some kind of warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. Sheesh, what was wrong with her. All right fine, he was handsome, gorgeous, sexy…stop! Damn, he was just talking about him needing her to find some Shikon-no…whatever. She saw him looking at her with a smirk on his face and realized that she had been staring. She went red and lowered her eyes.

"L-let's go," she mumbled.

She felt him coming closer and waited for him to say something. Instead he picked her up and ran. She screamed in surprise and fright and put her arms tightly around his neck.

"What the hell, you idiot! What do you think you're doing?" she shouted, as the wind howled against her ear.

"Running with a bitch like you," he said, grinning at her.

"I've a name you know…" she muttered under her breath, not knowing that he could hear her even in such noise. His grin became even more pronounced and he tightened his hold on her.

'This wench smells nice and she's cute too with her dark her and chocolate brown eyes…aaah, where did that thought come from?' he mentally growled at himself. 'I have to find the Shikon-no-tama and she's here to help me, nothing more. When we find it, she's going on her way and I'm going mine.'

* * *

School will start soon, so it'll take some time for me to update. A week or more perhaps. Take care and have fun! 


End file.
